Floating Love, Moon Flower
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Un amor imposible. Familias no deseadas."Encerrada estoy, quisiera poder huir contigo". La luz de la luna, iluminará nuestro amor...Amuto! Leve Rimahiko & Kutau
1. Prólogo

********

**Kasumi: hola gente! pzz tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente con Shugo Chara (Couples), es una canción de Vocaloid, como el titulo lo dice, la historia esta así:**

Lo que está en **negritas **es lo que canta Luka

Lo que esta _subrayado y en cursiva_ lo canta Len

Y lo que esta en _cursiva_ lo cantan ambos.

********

* * *

****

**¿Recuerdas el día qué nos conocimos? Tus energéticos ojos me enamoraron.**

_Eres una__ chica enclaustrada sin experiencia en el mundo real. Pero tus ojos gentiles me encantaron._

**Aun cuando instantáneamente nos enamoramos, los demás se encargaron de separarnos.**

_No es de sorprenderse, pues no soy de tu misma clase social, __y aún así no puedo olvidarte._

**Veo la luna en el cielo nocturno.**

_¿Estarás mirando la misma luna qué yo?_

**Quisiera poder verte, **_y__por ti mi amor se fortalece._

**Quisiera poder huir contigo, aun cuando se qué es un amor sin esperanza.**

_Quisiera abrazarte y besarte en este instante._

**Soy un pajarillo enjaulado qué no es capaz huir.**

_Seré quien te ayude a volar._

_La rojiza luna resplandecerá._

**Llegaste y me tomaste de la mano, mientras me mirabas profundamente a los ojos.**

_Huyamos al mundo exterior juntos._ _Nuestras sombras se unen bajo la luna._

**Podemos sentir el calor del otro.**

_A través de la unión de nuestros labios._

**Abrázame fuertemente.** _Y nunca me abandones._

**Estoy contigo ahora, quisiera sonreír pero…**

_De repente caes en mis brazos como una muñeca._

**Por culpa de un repentino ataque, no seré capaz de moverme otra vez.**

_Y no hay nada qué pueda hacer por ti. __Te escucho gritando._

**Te amo.**

_Y yo también te amo._

**Si tan solo pudiéramos estar…**

_Juntos por siempre._

**Pude ser feliz al pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.**

_Sonreíste brevemente, entre mis brazos._

**Por favor sonríe, no me abandones.**

_No te abandonaré nunca._

_Mientras la luna nos ilumina._

**La cosa esta así:**

**Quiero hacer un fic de Shugo Chara! pero no tengo en mente con que pareja. Necesito de sus opiniones para poder decidirme que pareja :). Estas son las parejas en mente:**

1.- Amuto (Amu x Ikuto)

2.- Kutau (Kukai x Utau)

3.- Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko)

**La historia vendría siendo la misma, pero, con diferentes personajes necesitaria adaptarlo :) asi que por favor...**

**Dejen reviews dicendome su opinion :) **

**Se los agradeceria!**

**Atte. ~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/\~**


	2. Encuentro al amor

**Kasumi: Ya se decidió!! \(^o^)/ Será un Amuto combinado con Rimahiko y Kutau x), Gracias x sus reviews...:)**

**Ikuto: Al fin Kasumi hace un fic de nosotros...¬¬**

**Kasumi: hehe sip, es que pense..."hmm ya hice Rimahiko, Kutau...ya se! me aventurare con Amuto :D" y eso fue lo que paso.**

**Amu: estas segura?**

**Kasumi: mmm...bueno en realidad no supe como plasmar el Kutau y Rimahiko en esta historia ^^"**

**Amuto: ¬¬...**

**Kasumi: etto...^^" dejen reviews! :D!!**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Shugo Chara ni Vocaloid le pertencen a Kasumi.**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara pertenece a Peach-Pit y Vocaloid, a quien le tenga que pertenecer...**

**Kasumi: Ikuto...¬¬ ah! si! no habrán charas en este fic ^^ y amm...solo saldrá Tadagay en un capitulo ¬w¬ y sera el malo jijiiji x)...**

**Capítulo 1.**

**~Encuentro al amor~**

"**¿Recuerdas el día qué nos conocimos? Tus energéticos ojos me enamoraron."**

_**Ikuto Pov.**_

-Ikuto-mencionó mi padrastro.

-Hoy habrá un baile, en el qué daremos a conocer quienes mandan este pueblo, y todo el país…así qué prepárate.-asentí.- Utau, busca tu mejor vestido porque hoy habrá fiesta.-ella asintió fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

Se preguntarán quien soy…bueno, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, soy el "príncipe" del país y futuro rey…sin embargo…detesto mi vida…mi padre me obliga a hacer cosas qué no deseo, incluso me mandaría a matar a alguien y yo tendría qué hacerlo. Mi hermana Utau vive junto conmigo, pero ella había mencionado qué al terminar el baile se iría con mi madre a vivir y al renunciar al apellido Tsukiyomi.

-Ikuto, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo mi viejo.

-Ella es Sakura Yua, hija de la Casa de Sakura. Por favor, trátala de la mejor manera posible-mencionó.

-Mucho gusto, Ikuto-sama…-mencionó Yua.

-El gusto es mío.-respondí.

-Ella viene a pedirte la mano…claro está…si no hay problema ¿cierto, Ikuto?-dijo con una mirada asesina.

-¿Eh?-pregunté un poco sorprendido…ahora sabrán a lo qué me refiero…-Si…

Le tendí la mano a Yua, ella aceptó indudablemente…

_**Amu Pov.**_

Me encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como pasaba el atardecer, ya qué no podía salir de casa me dedique en estar todo el día en mi habitación, cuando de pronto alguien entró, era Nadeshiko mi mejor amiga desde qué tengo memoria, ella ha estado conmigo en todo momento. Mi nombre es Amu…por alguna razón, no me quieren decir mi apellido, siempre qué lo pregunto me responden diciendo "Te lo diré hasta qué cumplas 16" lo bueno, es qué el día de mañana cumplo al fin mis "dulces 16" pero aún así no puedo salir de casa, más bien un tipo de escondite, se encuentra en la parte trasera de un teatro, dirigido por Yukari Sanjou y una de sus actrices principales es Rima, Rima Mashiro, ella también es mi mejor amiga sin embargo, la conocí cuando llegue a este lugar.

-Hola, Amu…-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Hola Nadeshiko!-respondí.

-Es tarde, deberías bajar para la cena…-

-¿tarde?, pero si apenas son las 6.00 ¬¬…-respondí quejándome.

Nadeshiko rió. En ese momento entró Rima apurada.

-¡Amu!, ¡tengo un problema!, ven ayúdame!...-exclamó.

-Ah…-

Me jaló del brazo y me llevó a su camerino, ahí se encontraban cientos de vestidos de diferentes colores y tamaños…

-¿Qué quieres Rima?-pregunté.

-Huhhh…un noble me invitó a un baile qué se realizara en el palacio y te llame para ver si querías ir…-respondió.

-¿Ehh?, pero Rima, tu sabes qué no puedo salir de casa…-

-¿Y?, no te gustaría salir aunque sea por un rato?, sabes eres demasiado obediente…-

-No lo soy! Y es claro qué me gustaría ir contigo pero no quiero qué Nikaidou-san me regañe…-respondí.

-Ash…Amu, ponte este vestido-me mostro un vestido de color fucsia y algo de rojo vino para qué me pusiera-¡Póntelo!-.

Me puse el vestido…se ve qué ustedes no conocen a Rima enojada, ya lo vivi una vez así qué no quiero repetirlo…

-¿De verdad, esta soy yo?-pregunté mirándome al espejo.

-¡Amu te ves hermosa!, pero antes deja caer tu cabello…-dijo tirando de él.

Me soltó el cabello, ya qué llevo puesto una peluca del mismo color de mi cabello solo qué más corto y casi parece de hombre. Ella sonrió y en ese momento oímos qué parara un carruaje, ese debía de ser el noble del qué tanto hablaba Rima, entré al carruaje y vi al noble qué nos acompañaría.

-Mucho gusto…-dijo.

-Ella es Amu, te la presento Nagihiko-sama, ¿puede venir con nosotros verdad?-dijo Rima.

-Claro qué si Rima-chan…-respondió sonriendo vi como Rima se sonrojaba y desvió la vista, aun tiene ese gran orgullo qué la caracteriza…-Amu-chan…-dijo el noble.

No lo había visto claramente hasta qué me dirigió la palabra, era idéntico qué Nadeshiko, podrían pasar por ser hermanos gemelos, solo qué éste tenía el cabello suelto y largo y Nadeshiko siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, pero, ambos eran idénticos, pensé en voz alta y dije:

-¿Nagihiko-sama, usted tiene algún hermano o hermana?-pregunté.

-¿Eh?, pregunto un poco sorprendido-No, no qué yo sepa-respondió.

Mmm…quede pensativa, pero estuve así en el camino qué ni me di cuenta de qué habíamos llegado al palacio, era enorme y estaba decorado con miles de flores, toda clase, lirios, rosas, cerezos, duraznos, etc. millones de ellas había, quedé realmente sorprendida, gracias a Dios, el baile era de máscaras por lo qué nadie me reconocería aunque no conociera a alguno…cuando entramos al palacio, había varia gente en "la pista de baile" entonces fue cuando Nagihiko-sama dijo:

-Voy por algo de ponche…¿desean beber?-preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió Rima.

-Mmm…yo no gracias…-dije.

Y se retiró. Mientras Rima miraba algunas cosas del palacio, (qué por cierto me llevaba a donde iba) me encontré una rosa tirada en el suelo, la mire y la recogí…Rima siguió su camino (ignorándome por cierto) y luego al mirar hacia arriba mire un balcón qué se encontraba en medio, en ese instante, millones de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y por inercia solté la rosa dejándola caer de nuevo. Corrí del lugar hasta llegar a una fuente qué se encontraba en el patio, me arrodillé y miré a ver el agua, ahí se encontraba una flor de cerezo, hermosa, y tenía una bella fragancia, la tome en mis manos y estuve un tanto así pensando en "mis asuntos".

_**Ikuto Pov.**_

Quise relajarme un poco, así qué salí del palacio y empecé a "vagabundear" por el resto del palacio cuando vi a una chica hincada a un lado de la fuente, tenía una cabellera rosada, muy larga, le llegaba hasta por la cintura veía qué sonreía, al parecer para sus adentros. Me acerqué a ella y ahí fue cuando la vi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-llamé su atención.

Ella abrió los ojos (ya qué no había notado mi presencia) y se sorprendió al verme, volteó delicadamente su rostro y me dirigió la mirada. Cuando vi esa tez blanca y esos ojos ambarinos quedé realmente…encantado. Vi qué no respondía, así qué insistí, vi qué tenía una flor de cerezo en sus manos así qué traté de hacerle plática.

-¿Te gustan las flores de cerezo?-pregunté.

-Ah…eh…huh…-tartamudeó y bajo la mirada.

Sonreí pícaramente y me acerqué más a ella tomándola del mentón y haciendo qué me mirara a los ojos.

_**Amu Pov.**_

Sentí sus pasos acercándose hacia mí, me tomó del mentón e hizo qué lo mirara a sus ojos, tenía unos bellos ojos zafiro del mismo color qué su cabellera azulada. No pude evitar sonrojarme sin embargo, por obra del destino, alguien lo llamó y en el instante cuando volteó a ver a la persona yo me retiré del lugar, huyendo de él…

-Hoooo Ikuto-alcancé a escuchar.

-Su nombre…es Ikuto.-susurré.

Corrí por todo el palacio hasta qué llegué a la puerta de salida, pero, se encontraban unos guardias a la salida qué me impidieron el paso.

* * *

**Kasumi: espero les haya gustado, estoy empezando a escribir el segundo cap :)**

**Amu: cuidense! y dejen reviews! ^^**

**Kasumi: eh? e Ikuto? O.o**

**Amu: huh? se fue al baño...^^"**

**Kasumi: eso es nuevo...¬¬**

**Ikuto: ya vine...**

**Kasumi: tardaste...¬¬ ya dijimos todo...-.-**

**Ikuto: mmm...y el avance?**

**Amu: oh! es verdad! :)**

**Kasumi: Ikuto...¬¬**

**Ikuto: **En el proximo capitulo**: Amu y yo nos volveremos a ver y se descubrira un fria verdad O.O**

**Kasumi: Wow Ikuto esos Ojos ¬w¬...**

**Amu: no hiciste plagio cierto? Kasumi?...¬¬**

**Kasumi: QUE!!? YO PLAGIOO??!!! HAHAHA ESTAS LOQUITA AMU...solo me base un poco en la historia de Romeo x Juliet...y tambien en la cancion...**

**Ikuto: es lo mismo...¬¬**

**Kasumi: URUSAI! x| Ash! son iguales que Kukai y Utau...¬¬**

**Kutau: nosotros que?**

**Kasumi: ah? O.o a que hora llegaron?..**

**Rima: nosotros tambien estamos aqui!**

**Kasumi: Waa Rima! Nagihiko! Que hacen aqui??**

**Rimahiko: vinimos a dar un aviso...**

**Kasumi: huh? y ustedes Kukai y Utau?**

**Kutau: igual...**

**Kasumi: mmm...-_-"**

**Rima: la historia "Sentimientos y Mentiras" esta llegando a su final...u.u**

**Nagihiko: habran 2 capitulos más y el epilogo...**

**Rima: aunque...Kasumi...**

**Kasumi: huh? **

**Rima: puedes hacer el epilogo largo?**

**Kasumi: ah!? si claro...^^"**

**Kukai: y nosotros tambien...seran 2 capitulos mas y terminara la historia...u.u**

**Utau: quedare con Kukai?? O///O**

**Kasumi: Urusai Utau!! Tu de por si, ya estas con Kukai...¬¬**

**Utau:...¬¬**

**Amu: bueno ahora siii!! ya vamonoss **empujando a Rima y Utau****

**Ikuto: es lo mejor...**empujando a Kukai y Nagihiko****

**Kasumi: dejen reviews! o si no...¬¬...Tadase irá para asustar sus bellos sueños con Ikuto x)**

**Todos: byeee!!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


	3. Reencuentro y un nuevo amor

Waaa! despueés de años de ausenciaa aki toy! dejandoles el segundo cap! es ke perdii la inspiracion xD! x cierto estaré poniendo unos extras que es mi nuevo proyecto x) es mi nueva creación! lo estaré poniendo cada 2 capítulos :) y bueno sin más...aki se los dejo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**~Reencuentro y un nuevo amor~**

"**Eres una chica enclaustrada sin experiencia en el mundo real. Pero tus ojos gentiles me encantaron."**

_**Amu Pov.**_

Me encontraba enfrente de unos guardias qué me impidieron el paso, estaba nerviosa, no podía huir pero en ese momento el carruaje qué nos trajo paró enfrente de mi.

-¿Disculpe señorita, de qué Casa proviene usted?-preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Ah…etto…yo…ah…-tartamudeé.

-¿Qué acaso no sabe quien es ella?-exclamó Nagihiko.

-¿Eh?-pensé.

-Si, ella proviene de la Casa de los Sanjou…-

Los guardias se miraron entre si…dudaron por un momento.

-Sí, ¿acaso no lo saben?, son parientes lejanos de los Tsukiyomi.-respondió Nagihiko.

-Oh! Mil disculpas Sanjou-sama, pase usted-dijeron los guardias.

-Gra-Gracias-respondí aún confusa.

Me subí al carruaje, aún estaba ruborizada con lo sucedido con Ikuto-sama, Rima se dio cuenta al hablarme.

-Rayos…Amu…solo das problemas-dijo.

-¿Ah?, Amu ¿Sucedió algo en el baile?.-preguntó inocentemente.

Me sonrojé.

-Ah…etto…yo…no…no…paso…nada…-respondí.

Rima me miró fijamente, pero luego decidió no darle importancia y cambió el tema.

-Es bueno qué haya traído el escudo de la casa de Yukari-san-suspiró.

-Ah…Amu…necesito decirte algo…-dijo Rima.

-¿Ah, sucede algo Rima?-pregunté.

-Mmm…verás…Nagihiko se quedará a vivir con nosotros…-

-¿Ah?...¿Eh?...¡¿NANII?-grité.

-Si…Nagihiko ahora no tiene donde vivir por lo qué le ofrecí el teatro.-respondió.

-¿Tu?, pero le pediste permiso a Yukari-san me imagino…-

-Yukari no sabe siquiera qué tenía contacto con el…crees qué sabría ella qué vivirá con nosotros…-dijo Rima.

-Pe-pero…se lo dirás ¿no?-

-Claro, no mantendré escondido a Nagihiko…-

-Mmm…bueno, bienvenido a la familia Nagihiko…-dije aún confundida.

Llegamos a casa, y yo con el fin de no ser regañada por salir de casa sin permiso, entre de puntillas sin embargo Nadeshiko me escuchó y…

-Amu…se puede saber ¿en dónde estabas?-preguntó con una mirada qué daba escalofrío.

-Ah…bueno yo…¡Rima me llevo! Yo insistí en qué no, pero ella…-respondí temblorosa.

-Calma Amu… No se lo diré a Nikaidou ¿ok?- respondió Nade.

Asentí.

-Bien, pero puedes decirme a donde fuiste…-

-Etto..fui al baile qué ofrecieron en el palacio….-respondí.

-¿Al baile?-preguntó alarmada.-De todos los lugares a los qué podías ir tenías qué ir al baile…-suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vete a la cama es tarde y más vale qué te despiertes temprano ¿ok?, recuerda lo qué habrá mañana…-dijo Nadeshiko.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi cumpleaños, por fin, me podrán decir todo esto!-respondí alegremente.

-Mmm…bueno, buenas noches Amu…-respondió rápidamente e ignorando mi felicidad.

Quedé extrañada, sin embargo no le tomé mucha importancia y me subí a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y de nuevo me quedé viendo la hermosa luna qué iluminaba mi habitación.

_**Ikuto Pov.**_

Nunca antes había visto a una chica como ella, era realmente hermosa, aún no me creía haber visto a alguien así, y parecía tan inocente…

-¿Oye Kukai la viste?-le pregunté a mi amigo.

-¿Huh, ver a quién?-preguntó.

-A la chica, esa chica de cabellera rosada…-

-No…no llegué a ver nada…-

-Hmm…-pensé.-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

-Onii-san…-escuché.

-Ah…Utau…-era mi hermana pequeña Utau.

-Ya me voy…-dijo.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde te irás?-preguntó Kukai, no me sorprende, a él le ha gustada Utau desde qué se conocieron y es normal qué se preocupe por ella.

-No te lo había dicho Kukai…me iré a vivir con mi madre…-respondió con tristeza.

-No…no…-murmuró Kukai con tristeza.

-Estaré bien…no te preocupes… ¿sí?-contestó Utau con una sonrisa.

-Ah… ¿de aquí a cuando ustedes tienen tan buena relación…?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah…no…esto…-tartamudearon ambos.

-Como sea…cuídate Utau…espero verte pronto…-añadí.

Utau asintió y se dirigió a la salida del palacio tomando de sus maletas y con un Kukai triste, probablemente mi hermana no se haya despedido de mi padre pues lo odia.

-Ya…ya Kukai no estés triste…yo estoy aquí…-dije consolándolo.

-¿Y tú de qué me vas a servir?-dijo arrogante.

-¿Servir? ¿Pues qué hacías con mi hermana?-dije pícaramente.

-Ah…no…nada…este yo… ¡buenas noches Ikuto!-dijo Kukai cambiando de tema.

-Buenas noches…-respondí. Decidí no salir más con ese tema.

_**Amu POV.**_

Me levanté temprano, al fin hoy era el día, el día en el qué todas mis dudas se aclararán y podré al fin saber mi apellido, sin embargo tenía antes pensado ir a algún lugar en donde hubieran flores de cerezo, el centro de la ciudad sería el mejor lugar, pensé. Pero no me iban dejar tan fácilmente.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Nadeshiko. Espera… ¿Accedió?

-A… ¿Nadeshiko te sientes bien?- pregunté ante su respuesta.

-Amu, hoy es tu día y debería dejar qué lo disfrutes ¿no?...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…Nadeshiko…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos. De felicidad claro.

-Solo…-interrumpió.-Estate preparada y… no te alejes más allá de la ciudad ¿ok?-

-Preparada… ¿para qué?-pregunté confusa.

-Para la verdad, eso es todo…ya ve, antes de Nikaidou-san se entere-dijo apresurada.

Asentí, me dirigí hacia el centro justo donde antes había visto unas flores de cerezo, debía subir una pequeña colina y en la punta se encontraba el árbol, subí, pero me quedé a medio camino, y después me recosté en el pasto qué sentía tan fresco y me puse a oler una flor qué llevaba en las manos, poco después…me puse a pensar en el chico qué me había encontrado ayer…tan guapo y caballeroso, su nombre era Ikuto…

_**Ikuto POV.**_

Decidí ir a pasear por los alrededores, detesto estar encerrado en mi habitación así qué fui a ver un árbol de cerezos qué se encontraba en la punta de una colina, cuando subí y sentí ese aroma, me recordó a ella…aquella chica con la qué me había topado el día de ayer, junto a mis piernas pude sentir un ronroneo, era Yoru mi gato.

-¿Qué pasa Yoru, tú también quieres verla?-pregunté.

Mi gato respondió un típico maullido y me recosté en el pasto, pensando en ella…ni siquiera sabía su nombre y estaba fascinado.

_**Amu POV.**_

Me levanté y vi la hora, era tarde y mi cumpleaños espera…decidí pasar solo un rato más en ese lugar, así qué subí en la punta de la colina y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba, recostado mirando al cielo y jugando con sus manos a un pequeño gato de color azul y ojos de color oro, ese chico…el chico qué me encantó en unos segundos, se encontraba ahí…

-Ah…-dije nerviosa.

El volteó con rapidez para verme y me quedé fijamente viendo en sus ojos zafiro, estaba pasmada, sin nada qué hacer o decir, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando él llamó mi atención y me tomó del brazo delicadamente, volteé para luego encontrarme a centímetros de su rostro, sentí un calor subir en mis mejillas y caí en el piso al igual que él…

-Este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ayer no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte…-dijo nervioso.

-Ah…A-Amu…-tartamudeé.

-Tienes un lindo nombre…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos levantamos del pasto y sentí como su gato se juntaba en mis piernas y me hacía cosquillas, solté una pequeña risa, sentí qué se me quedó viendo y dije apresuradamente.

-Ah…yo debo irme…-

-¿Eh, tan pronto?-dijo algo triste.

-Mmm…sí…verás es qué hoy es mi cumpleaños y en casa me espera una fiesta…-respondí.

-Ah…ya veo…si es tu cumpleaños entonces…-

Se inclinó, se puso de rodillas y tomó de mi mano, para luego sentir unos cálidos labios qué topaban con mi mano, sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda y de nuevo sentí como ese calor subía de nuevo a mis mejillas.

-Acepta esto…como mi regalo…-dijo aún de rodillas, me ruboricé al instante.

-Ah…si…debo irme…yo-

-Veámonos mañana ¿sí? Aquí en el mismo lugar…-dijo, creo yo desesperado.

-Ah…mmm…-asentí.-Haré todo lo posible por verte.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Amu…-

-Adiós Ikuto…-

Y desaparecí de su vista, pronto llegué a mi casa…ahí me esperaban con una fiesta, pero aún seguía preocupada por lo qué me dijo antes Nadeshiko. "_Estate preparada…" _Preparada…¿pero para qué?.

* * *

Y bien?

espero mas reviews! espero les haya gustado este cap!

pronto subire el 3 capitulo :D

ah! si les dejo el extra :) me sonó a manga x)

cuidensee unn kissuuu! x3


	4. Extra: Sociometry 1: Rojo carmesí

**Sociometry (Sociometría).**

**Rojo carmesí.**

Sangre, fuego, escarlata, carmesí…Son distintas formas de dar a conocer un color, sin embargo, algunas personas ven eso como desagrado y tal vez critiquen a las personas por tener un color como ese, ese es mi caso; ¿cuándo has visto a una chica con los ojos color rojo?, bueno no me gusta decir "color rojo" suena como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, tal vez tenga una apariencia distinta a los demás, pero esto no fue siempre así. Cuando iba a la escuela primaria tenía muchos amigos y siempre sonreía a pesar de tener una familia qué me amargaba la vida…mi padre, bueno él es otra historia, mi madre es un poco extraña en cuanto a muestra de cariño y mi hermana…falleció hace 4 años en un accidente, murió atropellada por un coche en plena calle y yo viví ese momento.

Actualmente estoy en segundo de mi preparatoria y tengo 16 años, no ha sido lo mismo desde a finales del sexto de primaria, he perdido contacto con mi mejor amiga y me había cambiado de escuela, éste es mi primer día en segundo de prepa, no estoy nerviosa ni nada parecido solo odio los rumores qué hablan sobre mí. _"¿Es ella?"," ¿Quién la chica?","Si, dicen qué si la ves a los ojos podría hacer qué te desmayes o peor te llevará a la…"," ¡Ya para!, no quiero verla". _A solo unos pasos de mi entrada ya puedo sentir la tensión. Deslicé la puerta y ahí estaban todos mirándome con una mirada fría y con una cara como si fuera un fenómeno o algo parecido. "_Miren otra igual", "Deben de ser parientes", "Increíble, no puede ser son idénticos". _¿Idénticos?, ¿Parientes?; ¿Acaso estaban hablando de mí?.

-Todos, el día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, qué a pesar de ser su primer día ya ha dado mucho de qué hablar…-mencionó el maestro.-Bien ¿por qué no te presentas a tus compañeros?-

-¿Tengo qué hacerlo?, ¿Acaso no es más fácil qué usted me presente?-dije con una mirada intimidante.

-Ah…si…-tartamudeó.- Ella es su compañera Hyuuga, Hyuuga Akari, siéntate, ¡Ah! Ya sé al fondo junto a Takuma-kun.

Solo tomé mis cosas y me fui a sentar junto a ese tal "Takuma-kun", me senté, el se encontraba tomando de su mentón y con los ojos cerrados hasta qué se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me volteó a ver y abrió sus ojos, tenía unos ojos rojos carmesí al igual que los míos, me quedé viéndolo hasta qué se atrevió a hablarme y me dijo fríamente:

-Tienes los ojos como un conejo-dijo fríamente y sin algún sentimiento en su rostro.

Me colmó la paciencia y le respondí furiosa.

-Pues tú tienes los ojos como sangre en menstruación.-

-¿Sangre en menstruación?-dijo atónito.-¿No tuviste nada más original qué decir?

-Cierra la boca-respondí rápidamente.

Se volteó y siguió como durmiendo en toda la clase y lo ignoré todo ese tiempo. Al fin pude oír el timbre para el descanso, me sentía un poco sola pero ya estaba acostumbrada, seguí caminando en el pasillo y logre ver en una esquina a ese "Takuma-kun" al parecer tratando de llamar mi atención, me acerque y le pregunté como si nada:

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento…-respondió.

Quedé sorprendida por su respuesta y él me vio con unos ojos fríos y yo simplemente seguí ignorándolo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunté aun confusa.

-Por haber dicho eso sobre tus ojos...-dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes, después se calmó y siguió hablando.

-No pude aguantar decir algo sobre ellos, siempre he querido decir algo así.-

-¿Algo así?, ¿qué acaso no ves qué tenemos el mismo color de ojos?, ¿cómo te sientes criticando un propio defecto tuyo?-respondí furiosa. Él simplemente dejó escapar otra risa sin embargo ésta fue más fuerte.

-Eres muy interesante, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…-respondió.

Ese chico realmente me hacía sentir muy extraña y de nuevo lo vi boquiabierta.

-Pero no creo qué lo de los ojos sea un defecto, es solo qué todos siempre me criticaban así qué yo he querido criticar a alguien así.-dijo nuevamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué soy un juguete para ti?-

-Por supuesto qué no. A-ka-ri-.

-¿Quién te dio derecho a llamarme por mi nombre?-pregunté.

-Ah, no me gusta llamar a las personas por su apellido-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunté.

-Ah, Nagaoka ó simplemente.

-Bien, "Takuma-kun" no me importa lo qué haya pasado en tu vida pero yo no tengo nada qué ver contigo.-

-Takuma, solo dime Takuma…-interrumpió.

Me sonrojé un poco, volteé la vista y lo ignoré así qué seguí mi camino y después me fui a continuar con las clases. Poco tiempo después Takuma entró al salón y se sentó a mi lado, de nuevo lo ignoré, la clase qué tocaba era la de ciencias sociales y yo no encontraba mi libro, para mi grata sorpresa, Takuma llamó mi atención y el sostenía mi libro, lo miré y traté de quitárselo pero no obtuve éxito.

-No traje mi libro hoy así qué, ¿te importaría si lo compartimos?-preguntó Takuma.

Lo miré seriamente y no tuve otra opción más qué aceptar la propuesta, abrió el libro en la página qué el maestro había indicado y lo puso en medio de la mesa, quise tocar el libro por un segundo para arrimarlo un poco hacia mí pero la mano de Takuma intervino y chocó con la mía, aunque fue un pequeño choque pude sentir algo en ese momento qué hizo qué me sonrojara al instante y luego solo bajar la mirada, Takuma se sorprendió un poco y desvió la vista, o al menos eso alcancé a ver, el maestro seguía dando su clase, sin embargo Takuma y yo no prestábamos nada de atención y así fueron pasando las últimas horas hasta el toque de salida.

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas y Takuma me estaba esperando, raramente todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban fijamente, yo simplemente los ignoraba al igual qué Takuma.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó

-¿A dónde podría ir contigo?-pregunté levantando mi mochila.

-Quiero hablar contigo solo un rato ¿puedo?-preguntó inocentemente.

Lo pensé por varios minutos pero al final acepté. Fuimos simplemente caminando por las calles hasta qué él empezó a hablar.

-Eres una persona muy interesante y graciosa…-dijo con una pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de chiste o qué?-añadí.

Soltó una risa, la sonrisa de Takuma era realmente hermosa, pero como si él hubiera leído mis pensamientos dejó de reír y se puso serio de nuevo.

-No me gusta reír enfrente de otras personas, pero contigo es distinto…-murmuró.

-¿Por qué no ríes con otras personas?-pregunté.

-Si me río la gente empezará a hablar sobre mí y a expandir rumores por ahí…-contestó.

-¿Realmente te preocupa lo qué la gente piensa sobre ti?-pregunté de nuevo.

Se veía un poco confuso por la pregunta sin embargo, yo seguí dando un pequeño discurso, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Si realmente te importa lo qué la gente piensa eres un idiota. No te debería de importar, sólo sé tú mismo…-

-Yo mismo…-dijo algo incrédulo y confuso.

Asentí. –Si te preocupas por cosas como esas no tendrás una vida ¿sabes?, yo pienso qué tu sonrisa es…realmente hermosa, y me hace sentir muy feliz-argumenté.

-¿Feliz?-

De nuevo asentí. El silencio nos invadió unos minutos hasta qué de nuevo el rompió con el silencio.

-Si es así como tú dices…entonces de ahora en adelante nada de eso me importará.-

Me quedé viéndolo por un rato y de nuevo el silencio nos invadió, ésta vez yo rompí con el silencio.

-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela…-dije dirigiéndome a mi casa, pero Takuma me tomó de la mano e hizo qué volteara hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-¿Ya te vas? Me sentiré solo.-respondió.

-Mmm…te dije solo un rato, además, ya es tarde necesito llegar a mi casa-dije viendo mi reloj y soltándome de Takuma.

-Bueno, adiós.-dijo fríamente.

-Si…-respondí.

-Cuídate…-murmuró.

Alcancé a escucharlo y volteé ligeramente, pero para cuando volteé, él había desaparecido. Regresé mi mirada y seguí mi camino a casa.

-Ya llegué…-avisé a mi madre.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó enfadada.

-No es asunto tuyo…-respondí indiferente. Me encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Oye! Akari estas escu-…-cerré la puerta de mi habitación, sólo escuchaba unos susurros pero a mi realmente no me importaban.

De repente sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de quien menos creería qué me hablara, Takuma. Recordé el momento en el qué me pidió mi teléfono y sonreí. Abrí el mensaje para ver qué sucedía ya qué era extraño qué alguien me llamara a estas horas.

"_Gracias por lo de hoy" Takuma._

Sonreí al ver el mensaje y después me aliste para tomar una ducha y después dormir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este extra :) si les gustó...subiré la segunda parte la trama es mu buena -w-...**

**reviews plizzz! necesito saber si les subo el segundo o no :) cuidensee bye!**

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


End file.
